


An Unlikely Visitor

by Princess_Violet



Series: Fluff-uary 2019 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, Wario Land (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff-uary 2019, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Violet/pseuds/Princess_Violet
Summary: Wario finds Pikachu lying in the woods.





	An Unlikely Visitor

Wario was walking in the woods one day when he came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a yellow lump. Curious, Wario walked over to it to take a look. Pikachu lay on the ground, groaning in pain. 

“What are you cryin’ so much about?” Wario asked the Pokemon. 

“Pi, pi...pika,” groaned Pikachu. He made an attempt to stand but quickly fell onto his back. 

“Well, if it hurts that bad don’t go trying to stand on it!” Wario exclaimed. Wario started to walk away. He was exhausted and cranky, and he didn’t need this. “Who cares about a stupid little Pokemon anyway?” he muttered. 

“Pika!”

Wario turned around at Pikachu’s obvious attempt to call him back. His often unused conscience was nagging at him, and it was an uncomfortable feeling. 

Wario sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Alright, alright. Quit your whining, I’m coming.” 

Wario lumbered over to the injured Pikachu and gently scooped him into his arms. He knew Waluigi would never let him live it down if he could see him at that moment, carting around an injured lightning mouse. Thankfully he was on vacation. 

Wario carried Pikachu to his house at the edge of the woods. Of the many houses Wario owned, this was by far the most modest. The only objects taking up space were the stove and fridge in Wario’s kitchen, his couch, and a bed situated in a back room. 

When Wario arrived he looked around for a place for Pikachu to rest. He gently laid the Pokemon on his back on the couch and began to assess the damage. It wasn’t hard for Wario to find the injury. Pikachu’s right foot was huge and purple. 

“Looks like you hurt your foot pretty bad,” Wario mused. 

Wario removed a first aid kit from a cupboard in his kitchen. There he found a bandage to wrap Pikachu’s foot in and began caring for the injury. Aside from a few whimpers, Pikachu was still and silent. 

“There. That should help a little. Now, scram!”

Wario gently placed Pikachu on the floor hoping he would walk out the door. Unfortunately for both of them, Pikachu was still unable to stand.

“Pika…” Pikachu said in a small voice.

Wario looked into the Pokemon’s eyes and made a decision. “You can stay with me until you can walk, alright? But as soon as that happens I expect you to leave.” 

“Pika pi,” Pikachu replied gratefully. 

For the next two weeks Pikachu rested at Wario’s cottage. They had many conversations, and though they were usually one sided, Pikachu listened with rapt attention.

One day Wario came back to the cottage, and Pikachu was nowhere in sight. He searched everywhere and began to worry that something had happened to his new friend. Then he found a note on his kitchen table. He unfolded the note to find a drawing of a heart.


End file.
